


Dog Days

by itmightgetweird



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itmightgetweird/pseuds/itmightgetweird
Summary: You went to an animal shelter to buy a dog for your daughter.. and ended up leaving with something for yourself too.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Cards Against Humanity challenge and based on the prompt: Kid tested, mother approved

You hadn’t even shifted the car into park when you heard the sound of a seat-belt release behind you. When you met the eyes of your six-year-old daughter through the rear-view mirror, the girl stilled immediately, belt still clinched tightly in her hand. The look of _oops_ and amusement plastered on her little face kept you from getting upset, and you shook your head in response.

“Can’t get mad at her,” your younger sister said from beside you. “All rules go out the window when it comes to dogs.”

“I know, Donni. That’s why I invited you–so you can keep us from leaving with five different animals.”

“I made no such promises. Besides, I’ll take the other four.”

“Yes!” the little voice chimed in from the back seat. “Five dogs!”

“Addie, no. One dog,” you said before you raised a hand to point at your sister. “One. Dog.”

You rolled your eyes at the identical pouts you received from the other two females in the car. “I swear, Donni. She gets more like you everyday.”

“Which means she’s awesome,” she sang, drawing out the ‘o’ in the word.

“This is true.” You paused and scrunched your nose at your daughter in the mirror–an expression that Addie readily mimiced. “Alright ladies, let’s go fall in love.”

* * *

“Stevie, I gotta tell you somethin’,” Bucky started, pacing through the rows of kennels.

Steve muttered a distracted “what is it, Buck,” as he glanced inside each cage to make sure the dogs still had plenty of water and there were no messes to clean.

“Did you know the internet compares you to a golden retriever?”

That called for Steve’s full attention and he turned slowly to face his friend. There was a look of confusion on his face as if he’d misheard the brunet. Maybe it was just so loud with all the dogs barking that his mind filled in the gaps of what he couldn’t hear.

Bucky took the silence as his cue to continue, barely concealing the smirk as he offered an explanation. “Blond hair, fiercely loyal, loves catch, kinda goofy and clumsy sometimes. So hey, it’s perfect that we’re volunteering here. Maybe you can adopt a sibling!”

Steve reached out and pushed against Bucky’s shoulder as his friend finally released the laughter he’d been holding back. “You’re hilarious,” he deadpanned.

“Or… oh! Or maybe you’ll meet someone. Dames loves dogs; it’s perfect.”

“C'mon, not you too. I get enough of this from Nat.”

He groaned as Bucky laughed again but in all honesty, he loved that his friend was back to making jokes and was comfortable enough in public to volunteer at an animal shelter. He shook his head and turned around to resume his check of the kennels, stopping short when he realized a little girl was standing right beside him.

“The lady at the desk said you can help me find a dog.”

* * *

You heard Addie before you saw her. Soft giggles floated from the far aisle of the kennels and you started speaking before you even rounded the corner. “I swear, kid. I dunno how you always manage to disappear so fas- oh. Hello.”

You definitely weren’t expecting anyone to be with Addie, much less the very built, very handsome man that quickly stood from his crouched position beside her. “She’s not being any trouble, is she?”

“Not at all. I was just telling her a little about these two,” he replied, pointing into the cage in front of them that held two German shepherds. One of the dogs was sitting quietly by the gate, nose pressed through the openings and sniffing tentatively at Addie. The other dog was alternating between playfully nipping at the other’s ear and yipping at the humans standing in front of it.

“Mom, this is Steve,” Addie said, her eyes never straying from the two animals that were almost as large as she was.

You reached out to shake his hand and introduce yourself as Addie spoke up again.

“He’s Captain America.”

You and Steve both froze mid-handshake and looked down.

A fresh round of barks sounded as Donni’s voice called out your name from the kennel entrance. Your head turned just as your sister appeared around the corner, expression bright and red hair bouncing. “Captain America is… here.” Her excitement faltered when she realized her announcement wasn’t necessary.

You didn’t miss the way your sister’s eyes darted down to where your hand still rested in Steve’s and you were quick to pull your hand back, brushing a section of hair behind your ear as you tried to keep your composure.

“So much for subtlety,” Steve said with a chuckle as he looked down at Addie. “How’d you know?”

“You have the same smile and it’s nice.”

Addie could make you blush with the most innocent of compliments. A quick glance at Steve told you that the kid had the same effect on him. He cleared his throat as he knelt back down and you turned around in time to see your sister give a knowing little wave and turn to leave the area. When you looked at your daughter again, Addie was all smiles. She had both hands through the fence, little fingers tangled in the fur of the two dogs and you just knew you were going to have a hard time leaving this place without the pair.

It was a couple more seconds before you realized they were having another conversation.

“Are they boys or girls?”

Steve brought his hand up to scratch the scruff of the calmer of the two dogs. “This one’s a boy. The feisty one is a girl.”

* * *

It wasn’t long until you, Addie, and Steve were in one of the bonding rooms with the female German shepherd. Addie was dutifully tossing a tennis ball away from her and giggling when the dog returned it and dropped it at her feet. Instead of throwing the ball a sixth time, she crouched down and scratched both sides of the dog’s face. There was a hesitation on the shepherd’s part at first, but as soon as Addie cooed “good dog,” she burst into laughter as the dog leaned forward and covered her face with kisses.

You were in love too. Your daughter’s smile had always been your favorite thing in the world and you beamed as you watched how the two were getting along.

Steve was beside you the whole time, talking about the dog’s health. She was spayed, had no worms, was microchipped, and was only two years old. There was also a couple personal questions, like whether you had a fenced yard and if there were other people or animals in the house.

When he mentioned the other shepherd, your heart broke a little.

“I feel kind of guilty,” you mumbled.

“Why?” Steve asked. He got Addie’s attention and tossed her a rope toy then grinned as she engaged in a game of tug-o-war with the dog.

“The paper on the kennel said those two are siblings and I don’t wanna break 'em up.”

A soft smile crossed Steve’s face. “If it makes you feel any better, I really want the other one. Some colleagues and I would benefit from having him around.” There was a slightly embarrassed look on his face as he spoke and he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. “That’s the reason Bucky and I volunteer here; dogs help with PTSD.”

You reached out and placed your hand on his forearm, reassuring words perched on the tip of your tongue–

The bonding room door opened suddenly and the other German shepherd bounded in, followed by a brunet with a metal arm.

“Sorry Steve, he looked lonely.”

You reached up and covered your face with your hands, muffling your voice when you spoke. “Oh that doesn’t help at all.”

Steve huffed out a sigh. “Let it be known that the Winter Soldier is a giant marshmallow when it comes to dogs.”

Laughter bubbled from your mouth as the other man’s head whipped to the side and a faux betrayed expression crossed his face.

Addie finally took a break and approached the adults as the two dogs wrestled playfully with each other. “I like her,” she said, then turned to Steve. “You should take the boy and then sometimes you can come over so they can see each other.”

Bucky choked on a laugh and Steve’s face turned slightly pink. You just stared at your daughter, wondering when the hell the little girl became so mischievous. You’re saved from further embarrassment when Donni poked her head into the bonding room.

“So. Do you know if the dog is alright with cats?”

* * *

Thirty minutes later, there was a small group of humans and animals surrounding the main desk in the humane society’s front office. Donni decided to take home a little black kitten curled up in the hood of her jacket because she’d “rather take it home than put it back.” Both German shepherds were present as well–the girl had her front paws propped on the countertop, tongue out and panting as she stared around the room while the boy was sitting on his haunches between Steve and Bucky.

“What do you want to name her?” Steve asked as he pulled up the dog’s information on the computer.

Addie’s answer was immediate. “Kix.”

You raised an eyebrow as you looked down at your daughter. “Like the cereal?”

“Yeah! Kid tested, mother approved.”

“That’s not the only thing your mother approves of,” Donni muttered under her breath.

There was a chorus of noise as the adults reacted simultaneously. Bucky erupted in laughter and raised his hand to offer Donni a high-five, Steve chuckled quietly and you coughed and smacked your sister’s hand as soon as it returned to her side.

Once Bucky’s laughter subsided, he glanced at you and Steve then cleared his throat. “Want some help getting this stuff in the car?” he asked, pointing to the new crates and little bags of pet food.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go put Addie in her seat and try to get this little dude out of my hood,” Donni added.

You watched as they grabbed the pet supplies and headed out to her car. Addie helped as well, grabbing the little bag of cat food and following her aunt, leaving you alone with Steve. Even the lady who’d been watching the desk when you all arrived had taken her break, and you were grateful for that because you didn’t want anyone to witness if you ended up embarrassing yourself more.

You took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “Sorry about the comments? The women in my life are a little devious.”

Steve finished printing the final papers and receipts for the purchase of the pets and placed them on the counter in front of you. “Trust me, I’m used to it. Buck can be just as bad sometimes.”

You glanced down at your fidgeting hands and suddenly found you were having trouble looking up again. You weren’t going to deny that you found Steve insanely attractive and incredibly charming but you just couldn’t accept the idea that he’d even be remotely interested in you–just some single mom with a comparatively unexciting job. You didn’t feel like you had much to offer an Avenger.

You were so lost in your own head that you jumped when you realized Steve had joined you in front of the desk.

“So,” he started, bringing his hand up to the back of his neck again. “About play-dates for the dogs–”

“Oh, no, don’t feel obligated to do that. It’s… Addie’s just… you know, kids don’t really have a filter and–”

“It’s not that. I just… thought it’d be a good excuse because I would like to see you again." His cheeks were tinged with pink before he even finished his statement. "If that’s alright with you,”

At first, you were too shocked to respond. After a moment, you gathered your thoughts and smiled brightly through the butterflies in your stomach. "Oh! Yeah, that… I would like that. That’s definitely alright with me.“

"Great! How’s dinner on Friday sound?”


End file.
